Women in Love
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: Ruto, Saria y Malon... tres mujeres muy diferentes... pero con un mismo objetivo: Encontrar al hombre que aman... juntas emprenderan una aventura atraves de lugares conocidos... llevando siempre la esperanza de encontrar al hombre que aman...
1. Capitulo 01

_**Legend of Zelda**_

_**Women in Love**_

**Capitulo 01**

En unos campos nunca explorados... mas allá del reino de Hyrule... tres almas emprendían un viaje... un viaje que marcaría un antes y un después en sus vidas... un viaje en el que emplearían muchos sacrificios... un viaje de cuyas consecuencias estaban concientes y habían decidido hacerlo sin mirar atrás... aquello era la aventura de sus vidas exigida por sus corazones... por allí... tres mujeres viajaban en dos caballos mirando solo hacia el futuro... si algún día podrían recuperar lo que habían perdido no era algo en lo que se permitieran pensar... eran tres mujeres con el corazón lleno de sentimientos... y con una misma decisión...

Una de ellas, la cual se encontraba manejando uno de los caballos llevando con ella el equipaje, era una joven inocente y trabajadora que había pasado toda su vida en un rancho, cuidando caballos, vacas y gallinas, también conocidas como Cuccos. La muchacha de largo cabello pelirrojo llevaba puestas unas ropas muy diferentes a las que habituaba, se había puesto un pantalón de Jean, una remera de magas largas mas un chaleco de cuero resistente, mas un cinturón y unas botas, ambos también de cuero, dándole la imagen de una vaquera de la antigua. Esta joven tenia un compromiso pendiente, ya que hubo un momento en su vida en la que ella se encontró en malas situaciones, al igual que sus seres queridos, pero gracias al hombre que quería encontrar, sus problemas se solucionaron de una manera mucho mas fácil de lo que esperaba, y su vida retomo el hermoso curso que tenia originalmente, y no solo eso, aquel joven también había salvado a todo el reino en el que vivía, dando así la paz nuevamente a su tierra solo para ser olvidado por todos... menos por ella... ella jamás había olvidado al héroe que salvo a su tierra sin nunca pedir nada a cambio, a su Caballero en Armadura Brillante. Durante años quiso pensar que él estaría bien, que el destino lo protegería con la gratitud que él merecía... pero su ausencia agotó con su paciencia, y ese sentimiento dentro de ella ya no podía ser negado. Descubriéndose a si misma, **Malon** tomó su decisión.

La otra chica, que iba en el otro caballo mientras llevaba a una de sus compañeras sujeta a su espalda, pertenecía a la raza de los Zoras, los seres marinos de aquella tierra, de hecho, era la princesa de su raza... pero eso es lo que ERA... hasta que abandono su titulo y el derecho al trono, dejándolo aquel puesto a quien fuera elegido por los hombres de su tierra. La joven Zora era ya una adolescente alta y firme, con una personalidad fuerte y fría, mas un cuerpo muy sensual que captaba la atención de cualquiera que la viera; la chica llevaba puesta un conjunto rojo y dorado llamado "Túnica de la Alianza", formada con las cualidades de una túnica Goron y una túnica Zora, haciendo de esta una túnica apta para todos los climas y circunstancias. Ella no esta acostumbrada a usar vestimentas, ya que, así como la mayoría de su raza, solía andar desnuda y libre en el agua, pero ella sabia que necesitaría esas prendas para aquel viaje, al igual que las botas que vestía. Ella había sido la primera en decidir comenzar ese importante viaje, encontrando finalmente la determinación para cumplir la decisión tomada hace ya años atrás. El dolor la estaba consumiendo y poco a poco **Ruto** estaba dejando de ser a ella misma, le necesitaba. En las actuales circunstancias, lo que menos le importaba era su propia vida...

La tercera chica, la cual se abrazaba a la espalda de su compañera de viaje, era una niña de la raza Kokori que aparentaba doce años, aunque ni ella sabía su verdadera edad. Era una niña muy madura de cabello y ojos verdes, llevaba puesta su típica túnica de Kokori, lo cual era lo único que aceptaba vestir, así como la llevaba puesta la persona que iba a buscar, a quien no veía desde que él dejo las tierras en las que nació. Aquella niña, que compartía dones mágicos junto a la otra joven con la que se encontraba, era la única de su raza a la que se le concedió la libertad, ósea, la posibilidad de abandonar el bosque Kokori y poder viajar por el resto del mundo, aunque esto significara abandonar a su hada guardiana, la protección del bosque y la misma inmortalidad de su raza; de ahí en mas, ella debería cuidarse y mantenerse a si misma cuanto la vida le exigiera, como si fuera una mas de otras razas de aquel mundo. Ella, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido ya al dejar su hogar y una vida de infancia eterna, incluso si no tenía mucha confianza en si misma, no pensaba echar atrás su misión, la cual sentía como su deber, su responsabilidad y razón para vivir. Para **Saria**, esto era algo que debía cumplir así fuera lo último que hiciera...

Malon, Ruto y Saria... tres chicas que empezaron un viaje en busca del hombre al que las tres amaban... tres chicas muy diferentes... tres mujeres de distintas razas, distintas habilidades y distintas personalidades... solo un amor en común las unía... y a pesar de todas sus diferencias... aquel amor les era suficiente...

El trío cabalgaba rápidamente en los dos corceles dirigiéndose hacia el noreste... siguiendo la única pista que tenían sobre lo que buscaban... ya que el ultimo lugar donde había sido visto había sido en esa dirección... el noreste... aunque aquello no significase mucho y que aquel hombre no estar por allí... a ellas no les importaba... si no lo encontraban allí lo buscarían en otro lado, y luego en otro o en cualquier esquina del universo... así tuvieran que ir hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarlo... así tardaran años en hacerlo... no les importaba... aquella búsqueda... aquella misión... era lo único que les importaba en sus vidas...

———————————————————————————————————————————

**Notas de Autor:** Bueno, he aquí el primer capitulo del renacido "Women in Love". Básicamente, es lo mismo que su versión anterior, sin embargo, posee pequeñas pero significantes diferencias. El punto es que me había dado la sensación de que las tres chicas me estaban quedando muy parecidas en cuanto a personalidad, y por eso decidí que debía hacerlas mas diferentes. Fíjense a ver si notan las diferencias con la versión anterior.

¡Saludos!


	2. Capitulo 02

_**Legend of Zelda**_

_**Women in Love**_

**Capitulo 02**

Desear algo nos da la fuerza para obtenerlo, o al menos para comenzar a buscarlo...

De esa forma, tres aventadas chicas comenzaron a buscar aquello que deseaban con toda la fuerza de sus corazones.

Malon, Ruto y Saria...

Mas allá del Reino de Hyrule... existían otras naciones. Hyrule era solo la capital al centro del continente, un continente de siete reinos, todos formando parte del **Continente de la Tri-Fuerza**, la gran tierra devota a las Tres Diosas: Din, Nayru y Farore.

Una semana había sido desde que las tres mujeres habían partido de Hyrule comenzando así su viaje, su búsqueda... teniendo como única pista el norte, pero incluso esa pista era bastante poco, ya que habían dos ciudades al norte de Hyrule. Mas al este, **Irfe**, y mas al oeste, **Glith**. La decisión debía ser tomada y las chicas ya lo habían hecho ten pronto comenzaron su viaje, con sus debidas razones. Glith era una ciudad muy religiosa y normalmente denominada pacifica, según habían oído, era a donde iban aquellos que buscaban una vida tranquila. Por otro lado, Irfe era una ciudad de mercantilismo y hasta de turismo, donde se reunían viajeros y aventureros. La población era de Hyleanos, Gorons y Zoras, y dicha ciudad se encontraba a los límites del continente, por lo cual tenia puerto y comercio marítimo. Habían oído también que Irfe era una ciudad considerablemente peligrosa, pero para ellas ese era un "detalle" de menor importancia considerando todo a lo que estaban dispuestas.

La conclusión era algo obvia. Link, héroe del tiempo y de Hyrule y actualmente un aventurero, o al menos eso decían los rumores, iría normalmente a Irfe antes que a Glith. Por los cual las chicas condujeron sus corceles hacia el norte inclinándose ligeramente al este, y finalmente, después de viajar por una semana, Malon, Ruto y Saria pudieron ver, al alzarse por las colinas, la ciudad de Irfe a lo lejos, adornada por los dorados rayos del sol que se ocultaba en el oeste.

– ¡Llegamos! – Exclamó Saria alzando la cabeza por sobre los hombros de Ruto.

– Al fin - Agrego Malon.

– Pero ya esta anocheciendo – Dijo Ruto fríamente – Tenemos que apurarnos si queremos encontrar donde pasar la noche.

Malon y Saria afirmaron, e instantáneamente los dos caballos empezaron a trotar en dirección al pueblo. La alegría de las tres mujeres era vaga considerando que tendrían que contener sus ansias de comenzar a buscar a su amado hasta el día siguiente, pero si había algo que este viaje y sus decisiones les habían enseñado era que la paciencia era una virtud divina.

Pero había algo que aun no habían aprendido... era que decidir algo o comenzar algo era solo el inicio de una cosa mucho mas grande, un torrente en el tiempo cuyo contenido era imposible de predecir. Esto era algo que estaban por aprender, o mas bien, comenzar a aprender.

Poca luz natural quedaba cuando finalmente llegaron a Irfe, y solo unos pequeños faroles colgados aquí y allá por la ciudad alumbraba el recorrido de las chicas mientras caminaban por las calles casi desiertas mientras guiaban a sus caballos por las riendas. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se les hizo evidente cuan pocas personas circulaban estos caminos a estas horas, y para empeorarles la suerte, parecía ser que nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar con extraños. A este paso, el trío femenino no sabia como podrían encontrar donde conseguir hospedaje.

Aun así, ya fuera por coincidencia o voluntad del destino, la suerte de ellas tuvo un giro repentino. Cruzando al lado de un oscuro callejón, los oídos de la mas pequeña del grupo creyeron haber captado algo, y esto causo que ella se detuviese. Las otras dos no notaron este acto por parte de su compañera hasta no haberse alejado ya tres metros, pero eventualmente la Zora notó que el sonido de un par de pasos faltaba en el conjunto de la marcha, y al instante se detuvo junto al caballo que ella guiaba; su compañera, al notar esto, le imito y ambas centraron su atención en la Kokori.

– ¿Saria? – Llamó Malon – ¿Ocurre algo?

Saria instantáneamente las miro mientras apoyaba un dedo índice sobre sus propios labios indicándoles que guardaran silencio. Ambas "adultas" tomaron con seriedad esto y se acercaron a su amiga, los caballos siguiéndolas. En segundos las tres chicas estaban nuevamente ante la entrada del callejón, agudizando el oído para oír algo alarmante: Una ruido, no... una voz, una voz hablando fuertemente, incluso gritando. Ninguna palabra podía distinguirse, pero se denotaba que era una voz femenina, y mas que fuerte... su hablar parecía mas bien hasta violento. Aparentemente... algo no andaba bien.

– Espera aquí – Dijo susurrando Ruto a Saria mientras que ella y Malon le encargaban las riendas de los caballos – Volveremos pronto.

La Kokori afirmó en silencio con el rostro y sus compañeras se aventuraron al callejón. Ya era de noche y la iluminación entre las altas paredes que las rodeaban era casi nula, pero eso no las hizo dudar. Malon llevó su mano hasta la parte posterior de su cintura, tomando de su cinto una daga recta y desenfundándola frente a ella misma, sosteniéndola firme en su mano derecha. Ruto, por su parte, reunió su fuerza en sus brazos, tensando sus finos músculos y, con ellos, las aletas en sus antebrazos; estas se alzaron y endurecieron firmemente, la delicadeza y fineza de estas convirtiéndose en peligrosos filos para lo que eran prácticamente espadas en sus antebrazos. Con sus armas listas, ambas mujeres siguieron avanzando por el oscuro pasillo. No era por algún sentido de justicia o bondad que hacían lo que estaban haciendo, o por lo menos no por eso principalmente. No eran guerreras, apenas sí tenían una capacidad física que podría considerarse optima, y aun así caminaban sin dudas a un probable peligro desconocido sin saber como resultarían las cosas. Pero a pesar de todo, existía una mas que valida razón para hacer esto: Porque era lo que el hombre al que amaban haría...

Llegando al final del callejón, la voz femenina se oía mucho mas clara, y, aumentándoles la preocupación, se oía como si la respectiva mujer estuviera llorando entre gritos.

– ¿Lista?

– Lista.

Ya preparadas, Ruto y Malon salieron repentinamente de su escondite adoptando posiciones improvisadas de combate, pero lo que vieron en ese instante les hizo bajar la guardia en pocos segundos.

Nada malo estaba pasando. Todas sus sospechas de que lo que estuviera ocurriendo aquí fuera algo ilegal e inmoral fueron erróneas. Frente a ellas solo habían dos personajes, la primera, la que estaba gritando, era una chica muy joven de corta estatura, cabello rojo y corto, y sus gritos iban dirigidos a una persona mayor, un hombre alto de cabello y bigote gris que vestía elegantemente. El hombre se mantenía en silencio mientras que la chica gritaba y lloraba ante él, aparentemente reclamándole algo, pero Malon y Ruto no estaban prestando atención ya que ni les parecía importante ni les incumbía, pero la pelirroja ganó la atención de ambos cuando la palabra "murió" se denotó, pronunciada con odio de sus finos labios. Ambas mujeres centraron su atención en lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero, justo cuando la niña dijo esa palabra, el hombre terminó perdiendo su paciencia...

– ¡Todo el mundo muere! – Gritó con voz fuerte – ¡Y tu hermano sabía bien a lo que se enfrentaba, incluyendo las consecuencias!

Sin gritar mas pero llorando aun mas amargamente, la niña pelirroja dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al hombre en el estomago, algo que apenas sí tuvo efecto en él, y luego dio media vuelta y se retiró corriendo en lagrimas...

El hombre se quedó quieto por unos instantes mirando a la niña hasta que esta desapareció de su vista, y fue entonces cuando, al dar media vuelta, notó a la Hyleana y a la Zora que les observaban y que recién entonces estaban retirando sus armas.

– Perdón – Dijo Malon ante la mirada ligeramente asombrada del señor – Escuchamos gritos y pensamos que algo malo pasaba. Lo sentimos, fue nuestro error.

– Nos retiramos – Agregó Ruto, ambas regresando al callejón, pero...

– ¿Son viajeras? – Preguntó el hombre.

Ambas chicas le miraron por un instante, luego entre ellas, y finalmente...

– Sí, podría decirse que sí – Respondió Malon.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Pues porque... si están buscando donde pasar la noche, me temo que no encontraran ningún lugar a esta hora.

Dicho comentario tomó por sorpresa a ambas, pero lo tomaron de forma diferente. Malon abriendo ampliamente los ojos y comenzando a preocuparse, mientras que Ruto se llevó una mano a la frente sintiendo frustración ante la mala noticia. Pero, como estaba dicho, la suerte había dado un giro que recién ahora estaba por concluirse:

– Sin embargo - Continuó el hombre – Estoy seguro de que podrán pasar esta noche en el templo.

– ¿Templo? - Preguntaron ambas.

———————————————————————————————————————————

**Notas de Autor:** Segundo capitulo arriba, y esto avanza de poco a poco. Como verán, la historia avanza de manera mayormente similar con las chicas llegando a una ciudad lejana donde comenzaran su búsqueda. La diferencia al respecto es que no las hice cruzar hasta otro continente para ello, sin mencionar que hice definiciones geografías sobre el continente, lo cual tiene sus razones.

Otra cosa que debo mencionar: Probablemente a muchos les haya llamado la atención sobre lo que hizo Ruto cuando estaba preparándose para una posible pelea, lo cual podría definirse como endurecer sus aletas tornando estas en armas. Esto lo hice basándome en "Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask", donde Link, al transformarse en un Zora mediante una de las mascaras, usaba las aletas de sus brazos como espadas. Por eso, pensé que Ruto podría hacer lo mismo y este probablemente será su estilo de combate si llega a participar en peleas futuras.


	3. Capitulo 03

_**Legend of Zelda**_

**_Women in Love_**

**Capitulo 03**

El Templo de Irfe, una de las construcciones mas grandes de la ciudad y ubicado al sudeste de esta. Su forma se asemejaba a la de un castillo, con paredes sólidas de mármol con varias antorchas colgadas alrededor. Era como si el símbolo de este templo fuera el fuego, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Malon y Ruto entraron sin titubear, pero Saria sentía como si estuviera entrando a una prisión o un calabozo, aunque no por eso se detuvo.

Un par de jóvenes, los cuales habían abierto las grandes puertas, se encargaron de cerrarlas una vez las tres chicas y su escolta entraron. Dentro... el ambiente parecía cambiar sus colores por unos instantes, solo unos instantes.

El lugar era realmente bello, delicadamente decorado. Paredes azules y blancas que reflejaban la poca luz que entraba por las grandes vitrinas de la pared detrás del altar, tres vitrinas de coloridos cristales... una roja, una azul y una verde, y al pie de estas había una grande bellísima estatua de las Tres Diosas. Pero solo cuando las chicas terminaron de bajar la vista fue que contemplaron claramente los verdaderos colores del ambiente en este lugar.

Era un funeral...

Frente al altar había un ataúd, y en los largos asientos ubicados en los alrededores se encontraban diversas personas, no muchas pero sí varias. En el altar, un sacerdote Zora de aparentemente la misma edad que el hombre que los trajo hasta aquí, recitaba unas oraciones en voz baja. Desde sus posiciones, y afortunadamente, las chicas no podían ver a la persona en el ataúd. Ante tal situación, las tres se sentían literalmente desubicadas y ajenas a este lugar, Malon estuvo incluso a punto de proponer el dejar este lugar, pero...

– Iré arriba a consultar por el hospedaje – Dijo el señor que las habían conocido esa noche y que las trajo hasta aquí – Ustedes esperen aquí.

– Te acompaño - Respondió Ruto de inmediato, claramente decidida.

El hombre, del cual las tres mujeres desconocían el nombre y solo ahora estaban dándose cuenta, se dirigió hacia unas escaleras ubicadas en un rincón no muy lejos de la entrada pero sí del altar; Ruto le siguió en silencio. Las otras dos jóvenes se quedaron esperando tranquilamente detrás de los pilares del templo para no ser notadas por el resto de las personas. Malon, sin embargo, sentía como si hubiera algo raro aquí...

Hyleanos, Zoras y Gorons... e incluso pudo notar a un par de mujeres Gerundo. Ver semejante combinación de razas reunida era algo inusual, pero aparte de eso... era como si todos los presentes estuvieran allí individualmente. Hasta las edades y sexos eran bastante variados. Incluso aunque a veces notaba un poco de interacción entre algunos, parecía como si no hubiera nadie relacionado, nadie que fuera pariente cercano o lejano del otro. A este punto... la pelirroja llegó a preguntarse si alguien aquí era realmente pariente de la persona difunta.

Empezó a llover...

– _Hasta parece adecuado..._ – Pensó la Kokori melancólica.

Empezó como una simple lluvia... pero poco a poco estaba intensificándose, y el sonido de esta apagaba el de los susurros. No pasó mucho tiempo, aunque se sintió así, hasta que Ruto regresó con sus amigas. La Zora se acercó en silencio ante sus compañeras quienes la miraban interrogativa; una simple afirmación con el rostro bastó para comunicarles que ya tenían lo que necesitaban por esta noche, aunque incluso eso no les quitó la sensación de ser tan inoportunas.

Malon se retiró del templo para ir al establo vecino, que en realidad estaba a cargo y disposición de los mismos sacerdotes. allí habían dejado a sus dos caballos y allí se quedarían por esta noche, pero la joven pelirroja, como chica de granja y amante de los animales que era, no pasaría de darles una ultima visita y verificar que ambos estuvieran bien. Una vez terminada esa tarea, la Hyleana volvió corriendo al templo para mojarse lo menos posible. Los callados jóvenes encargados de la gran puerta la esperaron manteniendo una pequeña abertura en esta para que ella pasara y un unas toallas en mano; ella le dio las gracias a ambos y eventualmente regresó con sus compañeras.

– ¿No deberíamos irnos ya a nuestra habitación? – Preguntó Saria deseando retirarse cuanto antes de este funeral.

Las otras dos afirmaron con el rostro y se pusieron en marcha, pero entonces... un repentino cambio en el ambiente causó que las tres se detuvieran. El sacerdote Zora había dejado de musitar oraciones, cerró el libro entre sus manos y lo dejo sobre el altar. El silencio se hizo absoluto por unos instantes, hasta que alguien de los asientos se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el ataúd.

Ante esa persona, la sensación fue la misma para las tres mujeres... era como estar viendo a la muerte misma. Hombre o mujer, aquel que se había levantado vestía absolutamente de negro, incluyendo una larga capa y capucha que cubría su cabeza y apenas dejaba visible una parte del rostro. Sus pasos eran como los de un gato, absolutamente silenciosos, y su misma aura era tenebrosa.

Ante todos, la persona llegó hasta el ataúd y se posicionó a un lado de este. Una de sus manos se escabulló entre sus ropas y su capa y salio de ellas con un arma en las manos... una preciosa daga plateada y curva, la cual fue dejada sobre el pecho del joven hombre en el ataúd. El misterioso personaje se quedo junto al frió cuerpo por unos instantes, hasta que el sacerdote Zora se le acercó con una antorcha encendida en la mano. Algo extraño ocurrió en ese momento... el sacerdote acercó la antorcha a la otra persona, pero pasó un tiempo hasta que la persona de negro finalmente tomara la antorcha en su mano, suficiente para que el Zora llegase a preocuparse por un momento, pero una vez transferida la antorcha, se alejó un poco.

Las chicas lo sabían... todos estaban esperando lo mismo que ellas, solo que ellas eran las únicas sin saber que era exactamente lo que estaban esperando... hasta que ocurrió. La persona de negro, luego de darle una ultima mirada al difunto, dejó caer la antorcha... dentro del ataúd. Ante el asombro del trío femenino, el fuego se esparció rápidamente, demasiado rápido, consumiendo todo el ataúd y al cadáver dentro también. Las llamas crecieron ferozmente, y en poco tiempo solo había una enorme flama sobre una plataforma de piedra donde se acumulaban los restos.

– ¿Por... por qué? – Preguntó la Kokori impresionada.

– Porque así lo deseó.

Las tres mujeres voltearon instantáneamente al escuchar esa voz, encontrándose con el hombre mayor que habían conocido esa noche. El señor miró a las tres y luego su atención se centró en el fuego que alumbraba vividamente todo el lugar.

– Su nombre era Christopher, un joven muy valiente... valiente hasta el día de su muerte. – Dijo con tono melancólico, sin quitar su atención del ataúd – Esta es su última voluntad. Él pidió que, si llegaba a ocurrir lo peor, su cuerpo fuera incinerado... y que las cenizas fueran arrojadas al viento, así él podría vigilarnos y cuidarnos desde el cielo.

Ninguna de ellas tenía algo que decir en respuesta. El hombre solo se quedó apoyado contra una columna mientras miraba el fuego creciente. La tristeza parecía incrementar en el templo, y ahora los llantos y sollozos entre las personas era mayor, tanto que las tres mujeres se sintieron profundamente tocadas por esto; Saria inclusive derramó unas lagrimas y se abrazó a Malon.

Repentinamente, las grandes puertas del templo se abrieron, el sonido llamando la atención de todos, y una niña entro en escena. El trío femenino la reconoció, era la chica pelirroja que habían visto hacia solo momentos atrás gritándole al hombre que aun estaba a su lado. La niña, empapada de pies a cabeza por la lluvia, caminó por el camino central del templo entre los asientos en los que estaba la gente, sus pasos lentos parecían incluso los de un zombi. En lo que pareció una eternidad, la pelirroja llegó a estar frente al fuego... donde cayó de rodillas, poniéndose a llorar amarga y desconsoladamente.

– Ella es Clara – Explicó el hombre – La hermana menor de Christopher.

Ante esto, era como si un rompecabezas se hubiera terminado de armar y ahora les era mas que fácil el comprender la escena que habían visto antes entre Clara y este hombre. Mirando nuevamente a la niña, vieron como el personaje en negro se acercaba a ella, arrodillándose silenciosamente a su lado y apoyando suavemente una mano sobre su hombro. Clara solo le miró por un instante con ojos llenos de lagrimas y, sin sentir nada del miedo que esa persona le inspiraba a las tres chicas, se arrojó a abrazarlo llorando contra su pecho mientras que el abrazo era correspondido.

Las mujeres volvieron a quedarse detrás de las columnas sin deseos de seguir contemplando tan triste espectáculo. En ese instante, una persona se acercó a ellas; era un Goron, alto y bien formado, a Ruto y Saria les recordó ligeramente a Darunia. Este Goron iba vestido como sacerdote, como el Zora que vieron en el altar, y parecía tener aproximadamente la misma edad. Claramente era otro de los sacerdotes del templo.

– ¿Son estas las chicas? – Preguntó el sacerdote al señor que había escoltado a dichas chicas.

– Así es – Respondió, luego dirigiéndose hacia las tres mujeres – Señoritas, este hombre las guiará hasta su dormitorio.

Las tres afirmaron y se acercaron al Goron, pero este aun tenia algo decirle al hombre.

– ¿Ustedes también planean pasar la noche aquí?

– Oh, no - Respondió el hombre - No podríamos, somos demasiados...

– Tal vez no tengamos suficientes habitaciones - Continuó el sacerdote – Pero al menos podemos brindarles un techo para protegerlos de la lluvia.

– Se lo agradezco de corazón - Contesto – Pero...

– No es necesario – Dijo otra voz...

Todos miraron a un costado, viendo entonces a una Gerundo de cabello curiosamente negro y corto. Mirándola cuidadosamente, Malon y Ruto notaron que sus cejas eran rojas como las de todas las Gerundos, lo cual significaba que esta chica había, de alguna forma, cambiado el color de su cabello intencionalmente.

– Arthur – Dijo con voz imperativa – Ya conseguí donde pasar la noche.

Finalmente sabían el nombre.

– Ya veo, bien hecho, Andrea – Dicho esto, Arthur volteó hacia el sacerdote Goron – Le agradezco mucho su oferta, pero nos retiraremos tan pronto termine el funeral.

– Entiendo. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, y que las Diosas estén con ustedes.

– Como sea – Contesto Andrea bruscamente.

– Niñas – Llamó el sacerdote al trío femenino – Si serian tan amables de acompañarme, las llevare a vuestro cuarto.

Las chicas asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, pero antes de retirarse del salón principal por las mismas escaleras que Arthur y Ruto anteriormente, Malon se acercó al amable escolta que tuvieron esta noche.

– Señor Arthur, muchas gracias por todo – Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Arthur hizo un pequeño saludo con una mano a la joven, y esta se apresuro a seguir a sus amigas.

———————————————————————————————————————————

**Notas de Autor:** Bueno, tercer capitulo arriba y esto marca el inicio de este fic. No tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capitulo, así que solo puedo esperar que les haya gustado. Comentarios, opiniones o preguntas pueden dejar en un review, los cuales siempre son bienvenidos.


	4. Capitulo 04

_**Legend of Zelda**_

**_Women in Love_**

**Capitulo 04**

Ruto fue la primera en despertarse cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de la habitación en el segundo piso, después de todo, ella era la de sueño mas sensible. Las tres habían pasado una noche bastante cómoda y relajante en el Templo de Irfe, especialmente considerando que hasta anoche habían estado durmiendo al aire libre bajo la luz de la luna. Pero en este lugar las trataron como absolutas doncellas. A la ex-princesa esto le recordó un poco a su abandonado puesto en la realeza, por lo cual no podía decir que se sentía realmente contenta, sino mas bien algo incomoda recibiendo el tipo de trato al que ella había renunciado.

Desnuda como se había dormido, la joven Zora se cubrió con simplemente unas sabanas y salió del cuarto hacia los finos corredores de aquella elegante construcción. La noche anterior, poco antes de que las tres chicas finalmente se acostaran a dormir, el sacerdote Zora, conciente de las necesidades de su raza, le había comentado a Ruto que en el baño del templo poseían una pequeña piscina donde ella podría refrescarse debidamente como su cuerpo lo requería.

Poca gente circulaba los pasillos, en los cuales la luz de la mañana entraba con toda su suave y delicada belleza que solo la naturaleza puede ofrecer. Eventualmente llegó al baño, un hermoso salón con la misma claridad del día. Ella dejó la sabana caer en el suelo y entro a la piscina de poca profundidad reconfortándose con la frescura del agua, en la cual se quedo sentada con su espalda apoyada contra el borde. Inevitablemente... entre todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y esta mañana, siendo el agua el toque final, los recuerdos asaltaron su mente:

_"Has cambiado, Ruto"_ Le había dicho su padre...

No tuvo oportunidad para saber hasta donde la llevarían sus recuerdos, ya que su atención fue captada por el sonido de las puertas del baño abriéndose suavemente. La Zora miró por encima de su hombro y sus ojos púrpura se encontraron con los añiles del sacerdote Zora. Entre los de su raza no había realmente timidez con respecto al encontrarse desnudos. Era solo en tierras extranjeras donde ellos vestían ropas, mas por respeto a las razas que seguían estas costumbres que por sentirlo cómodo. La única ventaja para Ruto en sus propias vestimentas era que le ayudaban a conservar la humedad en su cuerpo.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – Preguntó amablemente el sacerdote.

– De maravilla – Respondió ella – Nuevamente: Gracias por mencionarme este lugar.

– Nuevamente: No fue nada. – Hizo una pausa, aclarándose la voz – Si no le molesta, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

– ¿Por ejemplo?

– Por ejemplo... ¿De donde vienen? ¿Y por qué tres mujeres tan jóvenes y de diferentes razas están realizando tal viaje?

– Las tres somos del Reino de Hyrule, y la razón de nuestro viaje es simple: Estamos buscando a alguien.

– Oh, ya veo.

– ¿Algo mas de lo que deba informarle?

– No realmente. Pero también quería comentarle que, si están buscando hospedaje, yo y el padre Héctor conocemos un par de lugares que podemos mencionarle. Por supuesto, no tienen que dejar el templo si no lo desean aun. Podemos hospedarlas por un tiempo.

– Gracias – Esta vez, la emoción en su voz era sincera y correspondiente a sus palabras – Pero las tres nos iremos pronto, no deseamos ser una molestia.

– Por supuesto que no, señorita. Cuando usted desee, puede encontrarme en el ala este del primer piso.

Sin más decir, el sacerdote dio media vuelta y se retiro del baño, dejando sola a la ex-princesa con sus pensamientos. La cuestión era... ¿Qué pensamientos? ¿Seguir recordando... o... ?

Dando un suspiro largo y cerrando los ojos, Ruto dejo su espalda resbalar por la cerámica de la piscina lentamente hasta quedar totalmente sumergida en el agua, respirando el oxigeno de esta mientras dejaba escapar el frió hidrogeno por las branquias de su cuello. Solo cuando estuvo en completa posición horizontal fue que abrió los ojos, viendo como la luz se retorcía casi poéticamente bajo el agua y formaba sus conocidas figuras irregulares y suaves contra la superficie. Más y más nostalgia para su mente que, por más pasiva que se mostrara exteriormente, era en realidad muy inquieta. Pero esta vez la nostalgia no la llevaba de regreso hasta su hogar, el dominio de los Zoras, sino hasta el templo, el templo en el que ella y él...

Él...

_"Link..."_

Era cierto: Ella había cambiado, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

– ¿Cuando empezamos?

– No seas tan impaciente – Respondió Malon mientras terminaba de vestirse – Tenemos que ser organizadas. En una ciudad no podemos movernos tan simplemente como en campo abierto.

Saria, con los brazos apoyados sobre la baranda del bacón, suspiró y dejo su cabeza caer sobre estos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó sola. Ella siempre apreciaba en cierto sentido la soledad, incluso si extrañaba inmensamente la componía de los Kokoris con los que siempre vivió, pero mas extrañaba aun aquel tiempo en el que su amado también era un Kokori, simbólicamente al menos. En aquellos tiempos... ellos eran inseparables amigos, disfrutando cada uno de la presencia del otro sin siquiera cansarse. No fue hasta que fue demasiado tarde... no fue hasta que él se había ido y estaba fuera de su alcance que ella finalmente se dio cuenta de que ese niño en particular, ese niño que no era un Kokori, significaba para ella mucho mas que cualquier otro Kokori, y no fue hasta que un día, un odiado día en el que ella recibió el titulo de "Sabia" que reconoció y comprendió finalmente que ese magnifico sentimiento tenia un nombre tan sagrado que en toda la historia jamás seria olvidado.

_"Amor..."_

Sus manos se cerraron en puños.

Ruto y Malon no lo sabían... pero Saria era quien mas dolor cargaba dentro. Era Saria quien más sufría, y el sufrimiento era constante. Incluso ella misma estaba impresionada por cuanto envidiaba a una de sus compañeras, a Ruto. La princesa Zora siempre había sido sincera a sus sentimientos. Era cierto que a veces podía ser irritante e hasta un poco desconsiderada, pero siempre había sido honesta, valiente y directa. La suerte no había sido justa con ella... pero no había nada de lo que ella tuviera que arrepentirse. En cambio Saria... incluso cuando ella había reconocido su sentimiento... incluso en ese momento... todo lo que pudo hacer... todo lo que pudo decir...

_"Recuerda... Saria siempre será tu amiga..."_

– Amiga...

Sus uñas estaban clavándose contra sus palmas...

Amiga... tanto tiempo había jugado un papel que sin darse cuenta odiaba. Como si pudiera estar conforme con el puesto de amiga, a pesar de que por tanto tiempo se había mantenido así por decisión propia. Ahora los hilos del arrepentimiento la asechaban haciéndole darse cuenta de que ella fue la primera entre las tres que lo conoció y que claramente tuvo una oportunidad en la que con solo dar el primer paso hubiera alcanzado todo lo que deseaba. Pero jamás fue así... y la única culpable era ella. Por su cobardía y su timidez lo había perdido... y ahora que finalmente había logrado superar todo eso... ¿Quien sabe si tendría nuevamente la oportunidad?

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Aunque la oferta había sido hecha para Ruto, Malon se había adelantado.

– ¿Cerca del centro del pueblo?

– Así es – Respondió Osvaldo, el sacerdote Zora – Podrá identificarlo fácilmente. Hay una gran fuente allí.

Malon sabía ser paciente, pero eso no significaba que dejara las cosas para después. Dedicación y organización eran dos cualidades traídas de una crianza en la granja. Ella, así como las otras dos, lo tenía bien en cuenta: Link bien podría estar en esa ciudad en esos mismos momentos. En otras palabras, estaban más cerca de él que en años. No podía culpar a Saria por su impaciencia, ya que ella se sentía de la misma manera. Pero debían hacer las cosas como estas debían ser hechas: Bien.

Cierto era que existía la esperanza de que encontraran a su hombre hoy mismo, pero Malon sabia que la suerte necesaria para eso se consideraría un milagro, y para ella era importante estar preparada para todas las posibilidades, sobre todo para las mas probables, como, por ejemplo, el que tuvieran que quedarse aquí por varios días. Por lo tanto, un parámetro a tener en cuenta era el hospedaje... uno poco accesible aparentemente.

Este era el quinto sitio de hospedaje del que Osvaldo le hablaba y era, como los cuatro anteriores, considerablemente costoso. No era que costaran precisamente una fortuna, pero las chicas no venían con mucho dinero encima, ni siquiera Ruto, quien había renunciado a la realeza en todos los sentidos, y a fin de cuentas, el dinero no crecía en el césped, ¿Verdad?

La pelirroja ya estaba empezando a considerar el que tuvieran que dormir en la calle. Por un lado, no lo veía tan malo considerando el tiempo que llevaban durmiendo a la intemperie, pero también tenía el presentimiento de que seria peor en una ciudad.

– Señorita, por favor sepa que, de necesitarlo, podemos hospedarlas por un tiempo. No significaría ninguna molestia, en serio.

La expresión de frustración en el rostro de Malon, la cual seguramente fue lo que incitó a Osvaldo a decir eso, se intensificó ante tales palabras. La oferta era sin duda tentadora, pero tenía que discutirlo con sus compañeras primero. Pero tampoco podía perder tanto tiempo por este asunto. Link no iba precisamente a esperarlas para que lo encontraran.

¿Qué hacer?

– Mmm... Tengo una idea – Dijo Osvaldo, recuperando así la atención de la pelirroja – Tengo una amiga que quizás os pueda ayudar. Pero... no estoy seguro...

Pero ella sí.

– Dígamela.

Ella, así como Saria y Ruto, ya había perdido una vez. Pero dicha perdida le enseño una lección importante que actualmente estaba gravada en su ser como mandamiento divino: jamás dejar pasar una oportunidad.

———————————————————————————————————————————

**Notas de Autor:** He estado bastante ocupado últimamente (Trabajo + Estudios Poco tiempo libre), pero como pueden ver sigo vivo y tecleando. Aquí en el cuarto capitulo empecé a reciclar elementos y algunos párrafos de la primera versión de este fanfic, añadiéndole algunas pequeñas ediciones. En lo que mas quiero enfocarme actualmente es en diferenciar las características y personalidades de las tres protagonistas. Esa es la razón de este capitulo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por favor síganme acompañado en este camino. Yo seguiré guiándolos.


End file.
